Nocturnal Meets Flightless
by SBATP
Summary: Erik is having weird feelings for Rico. But at the same time, he is in love with Kelsi. Is he what he thinks he is? Found out inside. Semi-slash. Erik X Kelsi, Erik/Rico. Don't get mad at me. This won't effect SkullShovels fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. Expect the unexpected. This is probably the first time Erik is involved in any slash. Just so you know this won't effect any fanfics. Erik is not bi, only in this story he is.

* * *

It was a bright summer day in Central Park. Erik and Rico were both playing around the park, and by that, they were skate boarding extreme style. Rico regurgitated the skateboard and then they were both rolling dangerously around the park.

"Woohoo! This is extreme!" Erik exclaimed happily.

"YEAH!" Rico exclaimed happily as were rolling around hills and nearly hitting some rocks.

All of a sudden, Erik struck a rock and went flying off to the side, his head ramming into the lamp post. Rico skitted to a halt and ran to the bat, looking at the wound. His head was cut a little and a large bump was forming but nothing major. The little bat however, was out cold. Rico was nudging Erik to wake up. After a long while Erik began to stir. Rico was happy.

"ERIK!" Rico exclaimed happily.

"Aw man my head..." Erik said in a daze.

"Okay?" Rico grunted.

"Yeah...I'm...fine..." Erik said, looking into Rico's eyes for some odd reason.

Erik was feeling a little nervous. And he felt an odd feeling with Rico. Erik couldn't think of what it was. It was almost like he wanted to touch Rico... just touch him. But he pushed it aside and rubbed his throbbing head. His vision was a little blurry and as he tried to stand, he stumbled and fell in Rico's flippers. Then he felt a blush raging through him but Rico just picked him up.

"Carry." Rico grunted.

"Thanks...Rico..." Erik said in a nervous but calm tone.

Erik began to walk next to Rico, he still felt that strange feeling with Rico. Rico didn't know it but the young bat was blushing while walking next to him. Erik felt that he should just think of a way to brush that feeling aside...but there wasn't.

"Okay?" Rico asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...I'm fine..." Erik said nervously.

"Sure?" Rico grunted.

"Yeah..." Erik said as they proceeded to make their way to the zoo where they made their way to the Otter Habitat.

And yet something was tugging at Erik's mind. Maybe it was just the bump on the head. The feeling was probably just some kind of side effect or something like that. He wanted to thank Rico some way but couldn't think of any. He rubbed away a bit of blood that was running down his forehead.

They soon made it to the Otter Habitat. Rico then stopped to show that Erik was at his destination.

"Huh? Oh we're here?" Erik asked.

"Yup." Rico said.

"Okay...thanks alot." Erik then walked into the Otter Habitat where he saw Kelsi and Marlene.

"Erik!" Kelsi cried, running over and examining his head. "What happened to you?"

"I had a little crash, Rico helped me."

"That's strange." Marlene said. "I would've thought Rico caused the crash."

Suddenly Erik felt rage bubbling up in him.

"It wasn't his fault..." Erik said firmly.

"Oh...okay..." Marlene didn't know what came over him.

He felt like he didn't deserve to be blamed.

"Kelsi...I'm going to go sit down..." Erik said.

"Okay. You go ahead." Kelsi and Erik both then kissed and Erik then sat at the couch in the Otter Habitat.

As he sat there, he felt strange after the kiss. Like something was wrong with it. Like it wasn't right. It didn't make him feel good as it usually did.

"You sure you're okay?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"Erik...you can tell me anything..." Kelsi said.

"Kelsi...I'm just a little dizzy...that's all." Erik said.

"Okay...well...if you need me I'll be at Kyle's, he wants me to help him with an invention. I'll be right back." Kelsi said.

"Okay..." Erik said as Kelsi flew away.

Marlene walked over to Erik and sat next to him on the couch.

"Erik...what's wrong?" Marlene asked.

"I told you, nothing."

"Erik, I've known you too long to fall for that, now what is it."

"The truth?"

"Yes." She said.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? You're acting strange..." Marlene said.

Erik then realized something, maybe if he told her, she'll be able to identify the problem with him.

"I've been having these weird feelings..." Erik said in a nervous tone.

"Feelings?" Marlene asked.

"With Rico...I've been...having weird feelings..." Erik replied.

"I see..." Marlene said.

"I can't describe them but I just feel weird around him."

"Maybe you have a crush."

"WHAT?" Erik cried.

"That's what it sounds like to me."

"A crush? ON RICO? A male penguin?" Erik was shocked.

"It can happen Erik...maybe you're...gay?" Marlene suggested.

"But I like Kelsi! I really love her! I have to be straight!" Erik exclaimed.

"I think that makes you bi..." Marlene said.

"I am not bi!" Erik cried.

"Erik, there's nothing wrong with liking other guys!"

"But I'm not a freak like that!"

"Erik, calm down." She said.

"This can't be right! What will my brothers think? They'll alienate me!" Erik said sounding scared.

"That can't be true..." Marlene said.

"You don't know them. They'll probably just think badly of me..." Erik said.

"Erik...please..." Marlene began.

"I'll be thrown out of the zoo!" Erik cried.

"I won't let that-..."

"I'll be teased and tortured for the rest of my life!" He shouted.

"That can't be true-..."

Erik then buried his face in his claws. He didn't want to fall for Rico, but he just couldn't help it. But what would Kelsi think?

"But...Kelsi...she might..." Erik began.

"Erik...I will not let that happen." Marlene said.

"How can I love Kelsi?" Erik asked.

"You can." Marlene said.

"But how? It doesn't feel right!"

"Erik, the heart wants what the heart wants-..."

"How can I love them both?"

"You can try..." Marlene said.

Erik was stuck between two people. Kelsi and oddly enough...Rico. He had to think of what to do. He was confused. He couldn't choose two...he had to think.

* * *

Again. This is pure fiction. Erik isn't really bi. So no flames. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Erik sat at the edge of the pond, trying to think a little. He was trying to wonder if he actually was into Rico in the same way he's into Kelsi. He just couldn't get his mind off of it. It was like a hornet buzzing around his mind. Yes, that annoying and that complicated.

"I can't be bi...can I? Why is this so hard?" Erik asked himself.

Then Rico and Kelsi came by to talk to Erik. They were taking a walk together and decided to speak to Erik for a while.

"Hey Erik." Kelsi said with a smile.

"Hi Kelsi." Erik said smiling back.

"Yak, yak!" Rico squawked at Erik.

_I'll take that as a yes. _He said in his mind. He looked over the maniac penguin. From his orange feet, to his tuff of hair on his head. He was rather handsome, but anyone could say that. Right? Maybe. He then looked to Kelsi. Her fur, her eyes, her wings, all so perfect, and he wouldn't take the perverted view.

"Whatcha been up to my handsome bat?" Asked Kelsi.

"Just...thinking." Erik said.

Then Kelsi sat next to him and Rico sat on the other side of him. "About what?" Kelsi asked smiling.

Erik was beginning to blush more when Rico was sitting there next to him. He just wanted the feeling to go away. What if Rico wasn't like that at all? Erik couldn't resist his nervous attitude toward Rico though.

And then again, what if Rico was like that? It seemed the penguins were the only ones who could understand what he ever meant. And if he was, what would the others say? Would he never have peace after his feelings being admitted? It was possible. He didn't think many others would look kindly on it, and he didn't like the idea of being with a guy anyway. It was so... unnatural to him. Queer? They didn't call it that for no reason, right? Or was it alright?

"Erik, what are you thinking about?" Kelsi asked laughing.

"Just the usual..." Erik said.

"Okay." Kelsi smiled. "Well, me and Rico were going on a walk, and we wanted to know if you wanted some snow cones."

Erik couldn't think of what to say after that. He had more important things on his mind then snow cones. But maybe it'll help clear his mind.

Flavored ice? Maybe, but it didn't seem he could clear his mind while having these two with them. But if he was alone, his mind would drift into something he'd hate... He got up.

"Okay." He said, but only managed barely a smile.

"Awesome!" Kelsi exclaimed with a big grin on her face then kissing him.

After a while they were at the park with their snow cones. They began eating them at a park bench. And conveniently there were no humans around.

Erik just stared at his ice. For a bit.

"You okay?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah," He said, sinking his teeth into the ice. "Just a little distracted."

"By what?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said.

He was getting annoyed by her prying, but he was glad she cared about him. He wasn't sure weather he should tell her, and as he thought of this, he looked to Rico and the feeling nagged him.

He wanted to tell Rico how he felt. Although he wasn't sure how to go with it. It was rather hard. He then felt his hand slipping and letting his snow cone fall to the ground.

"Well...shit." Erik said in a frustrated tone.

"Tough luck. I'd give you mines, but it's already empty sooo..." Kelsi said showing him that she already ate hers.

Then Rico offered his snow cone to Erik.

"Here." Rico said smiling.

"I... er..." Erik mummbled.

Rico had been tasting it. His saliva was there. It seemed like a kinky, stalkerish thought but he did want it. He took it.

"Thanks."

As he ate, he began to feel a pit open his stomach and it made it hard to swallow. His throat tightened in anxiety as he thought.

"Okay?" Rico asked in concern.

"You're not choking...on ice...are you?" Kelsi asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Erik said chuckling a little.

Erik just couldn't win at this. He wanted to make sure his mind would forget about this, but it was too much to bare. He couldn't forget about it. It was probably going to haunt him for almost who knows how long.

But then again, Erik wasn't known for resolving things just for that reason. He kept his silence for the moment and continued to eat with them.

"So, what did you guys do?" Erik asked the two.

"The usual." Kelsi shrugged and winked at him playfully.

He returned a small, weak smile.

"What did you do today?" Kelsi asked.

"Just sat at the otter habitat." Erik said.

"Is that all?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah." Erik said.

"You lead an exciting life." She replied, sighing at his dullness.

"Sorry, I'd love to be jumping of some helicopters right now." He replied, sarcastically.

"You'd love to do that with Rico wouldn't you?" She laughed.

Erik froze up, getting clammy and nervous.

"Wha-What do you mean by that?" He demanded.

She was confused by his abrupt change in attitude and backed away a little.

"I just said you'd like to jump out of helicopters with Rico. He is your friend after all, and crazy."

"Oh, so now he's crazy?" Erik asked in an angered tone.

Rico and Kelsi just stared at him.

"Erik...are you okay?" Kelsi asked.

"I...need to go back." Erik said.

He took to the air and behind him he heard Kelsi call; "And yes he is very crazy." He grit his teeth and fought back the urge to go back and slap her. But he found it containable by asking himself why he even wanted to do it in the first place. There was no reason to. So why do it?

Erik then flew all the way back to the Otter Habitat. He saw Marlene waiting outside for probably Skipper. He landed right next to her.

"Hey..." Erik said weakly.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Marlene asked.

"Getting... Getting along..." He nodded, trying for a smile.

Marlene began to say something but stopped and shrugged, knowing something was wrong, but if she asked, it wouldn't do her any good. But... maybe if she was subtle and caught him completely off guard, with something random but just happened to be close to his problem, she might be able to get him to talk. She thought for a second.

"You're in love with someone you wish you weren't in love with!" She shouted at him.

Erik nearly jumped out of his skin and gave a yelp of fright.

"What?" Erik shouted back.

"You heard me Erik." Marlene said.

"Well, yes, I want to love Kelsi but it's hard being near him." Erik said.

"Him?" Marlene asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er... her... her." He corrected himself.

"Uh-huh..."

"What? You think Kelsi's a him?" Erik laughed nervously.

"Well, how about you find a secret way to tell Rico how you feel?" Marlene asked.

"Are you kidding? What if Kelsi finds out?" Erik asked.

"I'm sure Kelsi wouldn't mind." Marlene said.

"But...it's Kelsi...I need to think..." Erik said sitting at the rock inside the cave.

Erik had to think really hard on this. Either give up his girlfriend for Rico, or give up Rico and still feel empty. This was one question Erik had to find the answer to. One thing that he needed was the answer. And that was difficult for Erik.

* * *

Here you all go. **_NO FLAMES_**


	3. Chapter 3

The next chapter for you all. Here it is and there's a surprise in it. ^^

* * *

Chapter 3

Erik thought for a long moment in the Otter Habitat to think. Not even watching TV could help him think, due to so many movies and TV shows were focused on the forbidden love concept. _Why was it so hard to think? _Erik thought to himself. Then he heard footsteps.

"Huh? Rico?" Erik called out.

"Yak, yak!" Rico greeted, stepping into the light.

Erik had to admit, Rico stepping out of the darkness like that was either really creepy or kind of sexy. But that was neither here nor there. _Do I tell him my feelings? _Erik asked himself. _Or could it be dangerous?_ After all, Rico threw up at the thought of love and mushy stuff, if it was directed at him, Erik could end up losing both his wings or something along those lines.

"Hey Rico...what are you doing here?" Erik asked a little shaky.

"Walk?" Rico asked.

"A walk? Um..." Erik stuttered. Then again a walk could help him tell Rico what he should tell him. "Sure." Erik said.

Rico gave him a smile, that was nicer than his usual ones and they set off for a quiet stroll. Erik could taste the awkwardness. There was no way to carry out a conversation with Rico, so he had no idea when Rico might just say something that could crack him.

"So..." Erik began.

"What?" Rico asked.

Erik began to say something then snow flakes began to fall from the ground.

"Hey it's snowing." Erik smiled.

He looked around for probably only one second at the beauty of the snow around him when suddenly, something cold and wet hit him in the side of the face. He rubbed it off and found it was snow. And without a word it had begun Both of them were lobbing snowballs back and forth.

"I'm gonna get ya!" Erik yelled as he tossed a snowball at Rico.

"No!" Rico yelled as he tossed a snowball back.

They were both having so much fun throwing snowballs at each other.

After awhile they fell into the snow beside each other panting. As they breathed out, the condensation rose and clouded together as one breath. They smiled at each other, though neither was sure what the other was thinking. It seemed like a mutual moment, but also one of no understanding what so ever.

Erik then got up blushing. Rico got up and looked at him.

"You okay?" Rico asked.

"Ummm...Rico..." Erik began.

"What?" Rico asked.

"Do you... how are things with your doll?" He asked, diverting the question quickly, telling himself it was something he really needed to know.

"Eh..." He gave a shrug and shook his head.

"Not that good?" Erik asked.

"Boring..." Rico murmured.

"Oh really?" Erik asked.

"Yeah." Rico said.

"Well...do you ever get this feeling that you like someone that you didn't know what they're reaction would be about that?" Erik asked.

"What?" Rico just stared in confusion.

"Like... you like someone but you're afraid of their reaction?"

"Uh-uh." Rico said, bluntly.

"Well... you understand what I'm talking about, right?"

Rico thought for a second and shrugged. "Maybe." He said.

"Maybe? What kind of answer is that?" Erik asked.

Rico just looked at him, got up and started to leave.

"Wait. Rico. Please don't go. I...need to tell you something..." Erik said as Rico just stood there.

"What?" Rico said not even turning back.

"I kind of like you Rico..." He said.

Rico turned around looking at him strangely. "Wha?"

"I mean like you like your doll." He said.

Rico stared at him for a minute thinking whether he should run or say something.

"I'm sorry if I'm probably a weirdo to you now but...It's true..." Erik said.

Rico just stood there and stared at him.

"But I love Kelsi...what should I do?" Erik asked.

Rico then felt that he didn't want to run. Instead, he felt the need to comfort him. Erik then collapsed to the ground crying a little. Rico walked up to him and placed a flipper on his shoulder.

"Love both..." Rico said with a smile.

"Rico?..." Erik looked at him strangely.

Rico repeated his solution; "Love both..."

"Um... how would that work?" Erik asked.

Rico thought for a minute then said; "I dunno... make work."

Erik thought about it for a moment. Rico wasn't much for words, and certainly wasn't now, but he seemed confident with what he was saying. Maybe it could work out...

Rico then pulled Erik into a kiss. Erik felt the world around him melt away as Rico's beak met Erik's lips. He felt his fangs rub on the sides of Rico's beak as he was kissing him. It was bliss to Erik. Erik could cry in tears of joy as he was kissing Rico. Erik then fell on the snow filled ground with Rico on top of him staring in his eyes.

"I love you Rico..." Erik cooed.

"Love you too...Erik." Rico said trying not to regurgitate at the thought of love.

Then they heard snow crunching. They then looked to see it was Kelsi standing there.

"What's going on?" Kelsi asked.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! :D **_No flames_**


End file.
